Uncanny Avengers
by Celgress
Summary: Behold a world much different from our own (616). A world in which mutants and metahumans stand shoulder to shoulder as members of Earth's mightiest heroes. A world in which Peggy Carter became Captain American, Storm became Thor, and two souls found unlikely love. These Uncanny Avengers face down every threat the universe has to offer as they struggle for acceptance & peace.


Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Superfan44 who has toiled long and hard alongside me to make this series rich in detail. **

**Special thanks to Gaara King of the Sand whose idea of Tony and Jean as a couple was the original germ for this premise.**

Uncanny Avengers – Teaser

**The rooftop of Avengers Tower on a glorious autumn day, late afternoon**

Media outlets were calling it the "Wedding of the Millennium".The upcoming nuptials between the Ironman and his fiancee Phoenix were a star-studded event not to be missed. Every superhero and celebrity of note was seemingly invited. More than four years prior Tony Stark had caused an international sensation when he started dating Jean Grey of the X-Men after they met during a Mutants rights court case in which Tony's company was indirectly involved. No one had expected anything serious to come of the fling including Jean herself who initially viewed the Tony of the day, rightly so, as a "womanizing scumbag". However, something clicked between the pair and they genuinely fall in love. By all reports, they were good for each especially Jean for Tony as her she seemed to curb his more self-destructive tendencies including his once rampant alcoholism. The pair soon become inseparable. Jean joined the Avengers a two years after their first date taking the code name Phoenix inspired by her brush with the cosmic Phoenix Force. They had publicly announced their engagement six months ago.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Pope said with a warm smile.

"How did you get the Pope of all people to preside over our wedding? Neither of us is even Catholic." Jean whispered leaning in close to her new husband.

"He owed us a favor. Remember when Baron Zemo attacked the Vatican last year looking for that Templar artifact? Well, I always collect my debts." Tony whispered back with that mischievous grin Jean loved so much, "but enough talking."

Tony and Jean kissed. The crowd roared its approval. After walking down the aisle arm in arm Jean tossed her wedding bouquet to an eager group of young women. Without even trying Ororo Munroe the Goddess of Thunder Thor caught it. Thor grabbed the flower arrangement more out instinct than any conscious effort on her part.

"Figures," One of the young women said bitterly.

"As if being a Goddess isn't enough." Another young woman grumbled.

**Avengers Tower Reception Hall, evening**

"And then Cap punched out Hitler when he asked her on a date," Wolverine said to the Pope with a laugh.

"What can I say. He was a little weasel and I could do better much better." Peggy Carter Captain America snorted. Wolverine enjoyed telling the story of how the Nazis Fuhrer fell in love with her at first sight too much for Peggy's liking. "I wish you would stop telling everyone about my romantic brush with Hitler, Logan. I didn't step up for my country after poor Steve Rogers missed his train so I could be ogled by the likes of that slimeball."

"Ah, lighten up Cap. It was funny." Wolverine said.

"As funny as when Himler thought you were 'cute', hmmm?" Captain America said.

"That never happened," Wolverine said his body suddenly growing tense.

"Of course it did! Himler wanted a double date me with Hitler you with him." Captain America said. Wolverine's face reddened. Now it was Peggy's turn to laugh. "You're right Logan, I should lighten up more often." A deeply embarrassed Pope politely excused himself.

"Aw, I think we scared him off," She said putting her arms around Wolverine's neck she then gave him a quick kiss on his stubble covered cheek. "What say we cut loose for old time's sake? Let's show these youngsters how it's done."

"I don't know," Wolverine grumbled still smarting from how Peggy had turned the tables on him.

"You can dip me." Captain America said with a wink.

"Why not," Wolverine said with a smile.

"Looks like Logan and Peggy are having fun," Jean said to Tony as they strutted their stuff on the dance floor.

"I wish certain people would join them," Tony said. He glanced at Scott Summers who stood glumly in a corner nursing a drink his fourth of the night. The cold glared Scott occasionally directed at Tony was hidden behind specially designed red sunglasses. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me for stealing you away from him."

"What makes you think that besides his moody behavior?" Jean asked.

"He told me so yesterday," Tony said with a laugh.

"Oh," Jean said. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around someday."

"I'm not," Tony said. "Guys don't get over this sort of thing. I won he lost."

"Men," Jean sighed. "Why must everything be a contest?"

"Life is more fun if you treat it as a contest," Tony said with a shrug.

Jean changed the subject. She knew there was no reasoning with Tony once he made up his mind. Tony did not care for Scott and the feeling was more than mutual.

Jean noticed Ororo sitting by herself along one of the walls. "Thor looks lonely. Maybe we should try setting her up with one of your executives from Stark. Some of them seem nice enough."

"No, no, no," Tony said shaking his head. "We aren't playing matchmaker. It'll only blow up in our faces. Remember what happened with Colossus and Shadowcat?"

"Ah, come on Tony. Just this once." Jean pleaded. "In my defense, I didn't know he was gay."

"No," Tony said firmly although with great difficulty. Jean's pouty face had a way of melting his frozen heart in spite of his best efforts.

"What about Wanda and Jericho?" Jean said. Scarlet Witch's attraction to Brother Voodoo along with his reciprocation was an open secret among Uncanny Avenger members. The only people who remained blissfully unaware of their pinning was each other.

"They need to sort out their feelings without help from a third party," Tony said.

"You're no fun," Jean said with another pout.

"Hey, I can be loads of fun, see?" Tony said. In response to a high tempo dance song, Tony twirled a giggling Jean around. The night was young and the celebration had only begun.

To Be Continued

The next few chapters will be devoted to character development and world-building. This short teaser is to gauge interest in the series.

**So, what does everyone think? Should I continue this universe where some of our favorite characters took very different paths to 616? Tony & Jean Grey are a happily married couple (and I even have an eventual OC daughter planned for them), Peggy Carter became Captain America, Peggy & Logan share a complicated past, Ororo lifted the Hammer Mjølnir thus she became Thor, and Mutants openly stand alongside other heroes as Avengers or rather Uncanny Avengers.**

**Author's Note -**

**This series is not set in my Universe 9223. It incorporates certain elements from that universe such as Jean & Tony being an item but it follows a different continuity.**


End file.
